Evalasting Trouble
by angelofdarkness78
Summary: Sequel to Ooh Baby. Full Summary inside. Jack's a ladies man like his father but when it comes to one girl, he's got no idea what to do. Jack's family and his baby sister intervene. It's time for a little payback. Plenty of MA!
1. Eva aka Cupid

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. If I owned Dark Angel, I'd be all over Jensen.

A/N: Here's the sequel. I hope you guys like it, and as always, your input is always valued. Please give me feedback to tell me how I'm doing.

Summary: Set 12 years in the future. Jack is now 12, but he has a little 8 month old sister, Eva. The Coming came and went, the Familiars are all dead, and the transgenics are accepted in the world. Max and Alec are married and the regular crew's still around. Jack, like his father, is a ladies man, but when it comes to one girl in particular he gets shy and doesn't know what to do with his strange feelings. He's not going to do anything about it until his family, and especially his demonic (figuratively speaking) little sister intervenes. As they say, little girls are more cunning than little boys. Lets see how Jack deals when he gets a little taste of his own medicine.

* * *

Jack laughed as his best friend Marcus did a fine imitation of their boring history professor, Mr. McGinnis, and his rich voice resonated down the hall. He ran a hand through his dark hair as his bangs fell into his face and the two girls behind him swooned. He tossed them a grin but a third girl, lagging behind the four of them scoffed and tossed her long hair over her shoulders, refusing to make any eye contact with them.

Jack turned and offered a smile but she only glared in return.

"What's with you, Eve?" he asked. "You've been acting weird all day."

"She's weird everyday," Marcus said. "I think she's just mad that we're making fun of Mr. McGinnis. She's probably got the hots for the guy."

The two girls cackled and Eve's expression didn't falter. Her glare only intensified and Jack's smile fell off his face. He didn't know why – they were only teasing her after all – but he felt bad when she was like this. Like it was all his fault.

Eve, Gem's daughter, born during the siege at Jam Pony, was Jack's best friend and confidante. She was cold towards most of the ordinaries excluding the Jam Pony crew because of her mother's death during the times the transgenics were at war with the world. She stayed with Syl and Krit – who Max had reunited with during the siege – most of the time, but otherwise she crashed at Max's and Alec's. He enjoyed teasing her and she teased right back, but it was times like this that for whatever reason clammed her right up. He shrugged it off but made no further attempt to bug her.

Jack swung his backpack around and rooted around for his keys for a moment, then when he finally found them he inserted it into the keyhole to his apartment and walked in, his friends in tow.

"Mom! Dad! I'm ho – " Jack froze when he saw his parents' positions.

"Oh crap," Max muttered as she hastily reached for her shirt hanging off the back of a chair. "I forgot about the get-together for his project."

Jack groaned. "Mom. Dad. That's just sick. I don't really want to come home to find my parents in a make-out session. That's seriously gross. Couldn't you at least have taken it to the bedroom where you wouldn't be PDA-ing everyone?"

"A, Eva's asleep in our room. B, you make it sound like we're old," Alec said. "I'm 34, kid. Besides, it's all your fault."

Jack rolled his eyes. His parents had told him countless times how he was an evil baby who schemed and played cupid, not giving up until they gave in and admitted that they fell in love with each other. It was one of those boring, fond moment stories and he was too young to actually remember it, so whatever.

"Yeah, whatever," Jack said. "Could you kiddies just please get some proper clothes on?"

Max grinned and ruffled her son's hair, making him roll his eyes again as he attempted to flatten it. "You're the only adult around here, huh?"

They ran off to the bedroom to straighten up when Jack turned, eyes closed, to face his friends. When he opened them he saw them almost bursting with laughter.

"Sorry guys," he said.

"No, it's cool," one of the girls said. "At least your parents get along with each other. My mom and dad? They can't even decide what TV channel to watch."

Jack snorted at the thoughts of his parents getting along. _Yeah right. If they "get along" so well then how come the last time dad pissed mom off he was tied to a pole in the garage parking lot?_

Jack went into the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter to grab a bag of chips in one of the cupboards. He poured them into some bowls and snatched a few cans of pop from the fridge, which he promptly handed to his friends. Then when he was sure no one was looking, he snuck a can of his dad's beer but his whole body froze when a hand rested on his arm.

"Don't drink it now. Even though you won't get a hangover, you still need your brain cells. You can have it later but don't tell your mom I said that or else she'll kick my butt."

Alec felt a hard smack on the back of his head and he groaned.

"Idiot. He can't have that," Max said, snatching the beer out of Jack's hands. "I knew he got all of your bad genes. And how could you offer him beer when he was a baby? I swear that it's all your fault."

"Isn't everything all my fault?" Alec asked.

"Aw, honey. You understand," Max said.

Jack shook his head and returned to his friends, this time with a Coke in hand.

"Can't you just do it all with that enormous brain you have?" Marcus asked.

"I'm too lazy to," Jack replied. "Guess you bums will have to help me. Sorry."

"I don't feel like doing it either," the other of the two girls whined. She pointedly looked at Eve and Eve just gave her trademark glare. After a second, Eve snatched up the paper.

"Fine," she growled, and then she trudged off to Jack's room to do it in silence.

Instantly, Jack was filled with guilt. He knew he shouldn't have let his friend do all the work, but then again, it wasn't as if she actually had to work. With their transgenic abilities, she could probably be finished in an hour depending on how fast she could write.

Jack tilted his ear slightly and Marcus noticed the strange behaviour.

"What's up, man?" he asked.

"Someone's coming," he said, hearing footsteps still a fair distance away. He got up to answer the door and missed Marcus' funny look. He was good friends with Jack and accepted him as a transgenic, but he didn't like it when he openly used his strange skills if it didn't benefit them. So, to distract himself, his eyes observed the room and they landed on Max's butt that was sticking up in the air as she searched for something.

He heard a chuckle behind him and turned his head to see Alec laughing quietly.

"She _is_ pretty hot, huh?" Alec said. Marcus looked flustered and his whole face turned beet red when Alec called, "Hey honey. This kid thinks you've got a great ass. Not that he's wrong, of course."

Max straightened up and crossed her eyes at Alec. He crossed them right back and Marcus' embarrassment faded as they forgot about him.

"Cindy's here," Jack announced, stepping back inside with Original Cindy. Max dropped their eye game in an instant and walked over to greet her friend.

"Hey boo," Cindy said. "I see Jackie here's got some friends over. It's already cramped in this tiny-ass apartment but got room for one more?"

"Always," Max said.

"Where's little Eva?" O.C. asked, taking off her jacket.

"She's sleeping," Max answered.

"Well, I was passing by the psychiatric ward on 3rd and Maple, and I thought I'd give Logie a visit," Cindy said. "Poor boy's still rambling about needing to save the world from the evil Coming. Still doesn't understand it's already been here and passed."

"Thank God for that," Max said. "I was starting to look like a freak, with those tattoos everywhere."

"I thought they made you look hot and dangerous," Alec commented. "It's always good when scary people come with a warning."

"I see Golden Boy hasn't grown up yet," O.C. said, hitting him upside the head. "Who knows? Maybe it'll happen in his 90's."

"If I even live that long," Alec said. "Maxie here might have other ideas."

"Why would I off you baby?" she asked. "A punching bag's a vital thing to have. If I get rid of you, who would be left?"

"I'm so glad that I'm so special," Alec said sarcastically, but still with a smile on his face.

"'Course, Alec," Max said, planting a kiss on his cheek. Alec's smile grew wider as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

"I just love it when you're nice. It makes being married to you so much more bearable," he said, which earned him a nice smack to the arm.

"Abusive woman. Is this how we're going to raise our children?"

* * *

Eve rubbed her bleary eyes and set down the pen she had been writing with. As she rested her head on Jack's desk, she caught sight of a metal rectangle hidden under Jack's pillow. She went to retrieve it and found an old photograph of Jack and his family with her. She smiled sadly at the picture. As much as she loved Jack's family, she missed her mother. A tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away and put the picture back where she found it.

Faintly, she heard someone stirring in Max's and Alec's bedroom, so she quietly moved into the hall and opened the door to the master bedroom. She closed it and hurried over to the tiny baby who was just starting to wake up, picking her up and rocking her as Eva began to cry to announce that she was hungry. Eve sat on the bed, holding the baby whose name was so close to her own, and she began to cry along with her. Eve rocked back in forth, trying to comfort Eva as well as herself, clutching the baby to her body as she cried with it.

"I miss my mommy Eva," Eve whispered. "I miss her so much."

Eva stopped crying but Eve continued to, spilling many secrets to the baby in the need to talk to someone.

"And, you know your brother," Eve hiccupped. "He changes all the time. When we're alone he's nice to me but when he has his friends over he's not. They're his friends, Eva, not mine. None of them like me. You're my only friend, Eva. My only real friend. You know, I like Jack so much but he doesn't even know it." She continued crying as she talked to the little baby that she was holding.

And because she was so caught up in her own emotions, she didn't see Max or Alec huddled close together near the door, watching her with sad expressions.

She also missed the determined look in Eva's eyes.

* * *

A/N: So how am I doing with this? This isn't going to be such a long fic, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me how I'm doing. Am I setting this up right? Or should I go into more detail as to what happened in the past? Your feedback would really be appreciated! 


	2. Crazy Feelings

A/N: I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying this so far. The response I got from you guys was pretty good. Feel free to tell me if there is anything in particular that you would like to be in this fic, and the same goes for any ideas you may have. 20 brains are always better than one. Feedback is welcome!

BTW, because of the new rule, I am not allowed to reply to my reviewers in my chapters anymore. For all of you who have registered accounts, I will try to reply via the new way but I'm sorry to say that I cannot communicate the same way with those who are anonymous. Here's thanks in advance to calistra, Pola, a reader, willow98002, Bitto, SitaTheLastVampire, Mystic Fayth, Amy Lynn, elle6778, latinapotterfan, Aleja21, Alana84, shygirl1, candyabble and 4eva Jensen.

* * *

"We're going to have to do something about Eve," Max said as she fed Eva. "I know it's hard on her that Gem's not around."

"Well, we can help her with one thing," Alec said, wrapping one arm around her and rubbing Eva's head. "She's got a crush on Jack. I always knew he was going to be a ladies' man. Just like his dad."

"Thankfully, he didn't inherit his father's stupidity as well," Max responded. "That would have been tragic."

"Maxie, honey. If I'm so stupid why did you choose me to procreate with?" Alec asked.

"Oh," Max said, feigning forgetfulness. "Did I forget to tell you about that bet I lost to Cindy? I couldn't pay off the money I owed her so this was my consequence instead. It was either you or Mole."

"You wound me terribly," he answered. "And my wonderful ego, adorable face, and cute butt had nothing to do with marrying me?"

Max cocked her head to one side and grinned. "You do have certain attributes that I like."

"Cover your ears, honey, and close your eyes," Alec said to Eva. She obediently did as she was told. He saw Max's quizzical expression and smirked.

"If this room's going to pass being PG rated, I don't think she should be exposed to such mature themes," he said, leaning in to kiss her. He closed his eyes and leaned forward but his lips met thin air. He frowned and looked around to see Max heading out the door.

"I don't think you should be exposed to such mature themes either, considering your age," she called.

His face fell. "Ma-ax!" he whined.

* * *

"Where are the ditzes?" Eve inquired as she sat down on the couch and snatched up some chips.

"They all left," Jack said. He didn't know why, but he had a funny feeling in his stomach when he looked at her.

_I must have had too much Coke, _he decided. He ignored the fact that the feeling wasn't fizzy like Coke but more topsy turvy like nervousness.

_Why would I be nervous? I'm always around Eve and I'm fine._

"Here, it's done," she said, throwing the stack of papers onto the table.

"Sorry," Jack said apologetically. "I know it wasn't fair to let you do everything, even if it was easy."

Eve shrugged, offering no reply.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asked.

A small smile appeared on Eve's face. "The great and magnificent womanizer, Jack MacDowell, actually cares if I'm mad at him or not?"

He bristled. "Don't call me that. Of course I care."

"How come?" Eve countered.

Jack looked flustered. "Because I just do, okay?"

"Eee!" a small voice cried. They both turned their heads to see Eva running on her little legs towards them. Jack chuckled.

"8 months old and she still can't pronounce your name right," he said, shaking his head sadly.

"Eee!" called Eva again, and using her transgenic strength, she managed to jump up onto Eve's back. Then, as an idea occurred to her, she pushed hard against Eve, throwing her forward.

Right into Jack's lap.

"Hihihi," Eva said, giggling.

"Uh," Eve said awkwardly, pushing herself up. "Sorry." She averted her gaze to the floor, spotting an interesting speck on the carpet.

Jack ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "It's okay." They looked in opposite directions for a moment until they both felt another presence.

"We're going out tonight," Max announced, picking Eva up and putting her in a playpen. "You guys watch her, okay?"

Jack groaned. "Mom, do I have to?"

"I'll do it," Eve volunteered.

"Thanks Eve," Alec said. "There's plenty of food in the fridge when you guys get hungry."

"Yeah, because you're father can't go without his food," Max muttered.

"So remember, we're going to be gone almost _all_ night," Alec said. Max elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a sharp look. He took that as his cue and went out the door, Max following quickly and locking the door.

"We want them to realize they like each other, not have a make-out session," Max hissed. "Don't give my 12 year old son any ideas."

"Well, he's my son, isn't he?" Alec said, grinning. "He's going to have them anyways."

Max rolled her eyes. "Let's go dumbass. I'm starving."

* * *

Jack and Eve sat facing each other on the floor with Eva playing with some toys in between them, seemingly ignoring the two teenagers who were fidgeting constantly.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked. "I'm kind of bored. Want to watch a movie?"

Eve shrugged. "Sure. What do you have?"

Jack walked over to a cabinet and searched through some things, frowning as his eyes fell upon a movie he had not seen before.

"Oh, is mom gonna kill dad," he muttered under his breath.

"Why?" Eve asked curiously.

Jack looked up quickly and shoved the box back into the cabinet. "Because she always does," he said hastily. He randomly chose a movie and shoved it in the VCR, and Eve moved closer to the TV. Both weren't really paying attention to Eva, who was no longer playing with her toys, but watching them intently.

As the movie wore on, it gave some inspiration to the little girl. She moved stealthily and quietly, making sure that her brother nor Eve heard her. As soon as she was close enough, she pushed on either side of their heads, but unfortunately she pushed too hard and ended up smashing them together.

"Ugh," Jack groaned. "What was that for?"

"Eee and Dack kissy," she gurgled, giggling hysterically.

"Come on you little troublemaker," Eve said, picking Eva up, her legs kicking. She walked over to Eve's high chair and put her down. She ignored the deadly glare coming from her.

"You know, that's pretty creepy," Jack said, coming up behind her. "8 months old and she can glare already. I think I know what my dad means when he says she's more like mom."

Eva switched her glare to her brother who backed away with hands in the air.

"Just kidding baby sister," he said.

She made a biting motion and he backed away even further.

"Didn't she already go through the teething stage?" he asked.

"I think she's just pissed at you, Jack," Eve said, grinning.

"Oh," he answered. "Isn't everybody?"

* * *

"Do we have to?" Alec whined.

"Yes," Max answered.

"Why?"

"Because," she said.

"Because what?"

Max halted in her tracks to glare at him. "Do I have to repeat this?"

"You know," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked. "I think Eva's inherited all your features, because she's getting as scary as you."

Max smacked his head but she was smiling nonetheless.

"Oh, don't worry. I still love you. I'm just saying that our daughter should have been around when White was after our asses. Having two of you around would have gotten rid of him faster."

"Do you know that you're an idiot?" she asked.

"So you've told me many times, honey," he responded. "But you like me that way, don't you?"

She leaned into him. "Yup."

"You know," he said reflectively, "I've always wondered how this marriage has worked for so long."

"It's simple," Max said. "I tell you something and you do it or get your butt kicked."

Alec grinned. "Right." He paused. "So if I don't go with you to see Logie you're gonna kick my behind?"

"Got it in one," she said.

He sighed. "Being married to you is hard. I should get paid for this gig."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "In money or something else?"

* * *

"How's he doing?" Max asked a nurse.

"Alright. Though he seems quite driven to help people. We gave him some action figures last week and he's been pretending to be them, saving people and such," she replied.

Alec snorted. "Looks like some things haven't changed. He's still got the whole 'I'm going to save the world even though it's already been saved' thing going on."

"Shut up Alec," Max said, nudging his side. He rolled his eyes and followed her as the nurse led them to his room.

"Here we are," the nurse said, opening a door. "Call me if you need anything."

They stepped inside and observed Logan Cale as he drew some pictures of buildings and what was supposed to be a man on top of them. Clearly, he was suppose to be a superhero.

"Hey buddy," Alec said.

"Hey Alec," Logan said. He looked at Max and opened his arms. "Hug?"

"Sure, but you may want to choose your coffin first," Alec joked. "Virus bug, remember? Nasty little thing." _Which led to you keeping your paws off of Max.._

"Alec," Max hissed in a warning tone.

"Didn't we get a cure for that?" Logan asked dazedly. "I'm sure we did."

"Don't worry about it," Alec said, waving his hand. "All of our brains are a little fried. We forget stuff all the time."

"Like how I'm going to kick your ass later if you don't start being nice," Max murmured.

"How's Jack? And – don't you have a daughter too?" he asked.

"They're both fine," Max said smoothly. "We just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh great, great," he answered. "The townspeople of Norway were just thanking me for saving their dogs."

Alec convulsed in a silent fit of laughter and Max's smile became strained. "Right."

"What about the cats Logie? They're important too," Alec said, between spasms.

"Okay, well, we'll be going now," Max said hurriedly, shoving Alec out the door.

"Bye," Logan said faintly.

"I couldn't help it Max, I swear!" Alec said, putting his hands up. "I'm sorry, don't hurt me."

"You were being mean, Alec," Max said sternly. "You shouldn't have."

Alec made a puppy dog face. "But it was so good! I couldn't pass that comment up. I'm sorry. Blame my faculties."

Max rolled her eyes. "You need to grow up. God Alec, our son's more mature than you."

Alec wiggled his eyebrows. "But aren't I more fun?"

Outwardly, Max looked mad but when he looked closer he could see her eyes laughing.

"Come on, you know you love me," he said, planting a kiss on her temple.

"You're just lucky you have a nice ass," she mumbled, "or I'd kick it from here to Kindgom Come."

* * *

A/N: What do you think of this so far? I'm trying to make it as funny as the prequel, but I don't think I'm pulling it off. The jokes are kind of drab, but hey! Your opinion is always valued. Feedback please! And any ideas for this fic is appreciated, because I'm running out of them. 


	3. Playmates

A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been taking me a while to update, but I have a lot of homework all the time. I just wanted to let you guys know that this is going to be a short fic, mainly because I'm running out of ideas. If you have any and would like to share, either write it in your review or e-mail me directly. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!

* * *

Jack lay back against an armchair with his baby sister Eva seemingly sleeping on his chest. He wasn't tired due to his shark DNA; it seemed he had taken after his mother in that respect because his father loved to sleep. He watched Eve's chest rise and fall slowly as she squirmed uncomfortably on the couch. The apartment was silent except for the light breathing, and he felt his mind relax, his muscles loosening.

When she was sure he wasn't looking, Eva flicked one eye open, looking around furtively. She could sense her brother was still awake, and she saw Eve sleeping on the couch. In her mind, she calculated the distance between the armchair and the couch, and figured they were close enough for what she had planned. She had worked it all out, and the movie they had watched earlier had given her some ideas.

When she was sure her brother was resting with his eyes closed, she opened her mouth wide. Then wrinkling her small nose with disgust, she bit him.

"OW!" Jack shouted, jumping up from the seat. Eva jumped down from her brother and landed on the ground with ease, glaring at him for throwing her off. She had forgot he would probably drop her.

Stupid brother.

Clutching his side, he hobbled around, and just as she had expected and hoped, he fell right onto the couch.

Eve groaned at the hard impact, noticed how close his face was to hers, and shutting out all inappropriate thoughts proceeded to push the body off of her.

"Can't I get some sleep without someone falling on me?" she mumbled, sitting up.

"It's not my fault!" he yelled. He shot daggers with his eyes accusingly at Eva. "She did it."

"Do you ever _not_ blame something on her? Your mom's right; you're becoming more like your dad everyday," she answered, rolling her eyes. She picked Eva up, who was by then smiling sweetly, and rubbed her tummy, making her giggle.

"She's evil, I tell you," he said. "I have no idea what my parents were on when she was conceived. Couldn't they settle for just one kid?"

"That's what I told him because you were such a handful," Max said, walking through the door. "But apparently, since your father couldn't find anyone of his mental age group to be friends with, he needed your sister. It's tough finding toddler playmates."

"That's not true," Alec said jokingly, playing along. "I met lots of kids when we sent Jack to daycare, but they all freaked me out. Too bad I didn't realize Eva was going to be as scary as you or I would've chose them to be my friends. I always thought she'd take after me, you know?"

"Why'd you think that, baby?" Max asked.

"Because I thought no one could top you in the scary department," he said. He glanced at his glaring daughter and shivered. "It's going to be hell when she hits the rebellious stage." He wiped his hand on his forehead as if he was about to faint. "I can just see the apartment burning down now."

"Good thing we can jump out the windows from this high up and land easily," Jack pointed out. Noticing the gleam in his eyes, Max interjected before he could even start.

"You are not going to be experimenting that idea unless – "

"Unless you want to hang out with Logie in the psychiatric facility," Alec cut in. "He's into action figures now." Noticing the look of horror on Jack's face he couldn't help cracking up. That is, until he felt a hard smack against the back of his head and he started coughing.

"I've gotta get a restraining order if I want to make it another decade," he murmured.

"That was uncalled for," she said.

"You need anger management classes," he pointed out, ignoring her comment.

"And you need a nanny," she retorted.

He paused thoughtfully. "Could she be Swedish? I've heard Swedish nannies are really good – "

_SMACK_

"Come on, honey, you know I love you," Alec said. "I was just kidding. You've got a way better butt."

Eve covered Eva's ears. "Time for bed, kiddo," she said hurriedly, while Max and Alec continued their battle of words. Jack followed, shaking his head.

"My parents act more like hormonal teenagers than I do," Jack said. "It's embarrassing."

"At least you have parents," she said lightly. Jack felt a wash of guilt and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, not noticing his little sister's wicked little smile. He kissed the top of Eve's head, feeling a strange rush of emotions tingling through him and then frowning, he dropped his arm, much to Eva's displeasure.

"Sorry," Jack said. Eve shrugged, acting indifferent.

"It's okay. It's not as if you could control it," she said.

Jack frowned again, not understanding what exactly they were talking about. Her mom or his feelings? Wait, his feelings? What feelings? God, what was happening to him?

Eve deposited Eva in her crib, the baby appearing to be slumbering peacefully.

"She's faking," Jack said.

"How do you know?" Eve asked.

"Because I used to do it," he said. He reached out to tickle his sister to prove his point, but she snapped her eyes open and opened her mouth threatening to bite. He snatched his hand back and cradled it protectively.

"She's like a vampire," he said.

"Don't be stupid," Eve answered. "She's around eight months. She's teething, Jack."

"Sure," Jack said doubtfully. Eve yawned loudly, and looked around bleary-eyed.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep," she said.

"Alec, what the hell is this!" they heard Max shout off in the background. Jack winced, as did Eve.

"I'm going to try at least," she said. "But something tells me it's just wishful thinking."

* * *

"Wake up sleepy-head," Jack said, throwing open the curtains.

"Not everyone has shark DNA like you, Jack," Eve groaned. "Do you have to wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

"It's ten a.m.," he said. "Hardly early."

She groaned again and fell back against her pillow with her face in her hands.

"You can catch up on your beauty sleep later," he said. "Though you hardly need it," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" she had asked, knowing fully what he had said but refusing to believe it.

"Nothing. Come on, get up. We can go see a movie. Anything to get away from here," he said.

"Are your parents in their lovey-dovey mood and making out practically everywhere?" Eve said knowingly.

"They make Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes seem like prudes," Jack said. "Let's go."

* * *

Max leaned against a bus stop pole with a smile on her face, recalling that morning's events.

_Alec's wonderful when he's not being a butt._

"Thinking about me?" he asked, coming up to her and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Maybe," she said.

"I knew it," he said triumphantly. "I'm a God."

Max chuckled. "You wouldn't need me to worship you. You do that find on your own."

He grinned and checked his watch. "I think I've got time to whip into the coffee shop over there before the bus comes. Be back in a sec."

"'Kay," she said. She closed her eyes and let the sun shine down on her face before she felt someone obscuring her light. She looked to see a greasy-looking guy leering at her.

_Great. Just great._

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

_Didn't really give me a choice there, did ya sunshine?_

"Shoot," she said.

"Does beauty run in your family?" he asked.

_It obviously doesn't run in yours._

But feeling uncharacteristically generous that day – _probably because of this morning, _Max mused – she didn't voice her thoughts out loud.

"It's in the genes," she said, shrugging.

Undeterred by her lack of reaction, he plowed on. Max ticked down the seconds until Alec came back.

"Has the bus come yet?" he inquired, determined to continue the almost one-sided conversation.

_If the bus came, would I be standing here dumbass? No, I wouldn't. I'd be far away from you and your creepy self._

"No," she said dully.

"Hey baby," Alec said, shooting straight into possessive husband mode. He rubbed her stomach. "How's the baby coming along?" To the man, he added, "It's going to be our fifth."

Max's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and so did the man's.

"Oh, I – uh – I didn't know," he stammered.

"Of course not," Alec said smoothly.

"I'm gonna go," the man said, and he quickly walked away.

"Five? Don't tell me that's what you really had in mind," Max said. "Two little monsters are plenty, don't you think?"

"Five's a magical number, though," Alec said.

"Why is it magical?"

"Because it freaks you out."

* * *

"This movie's boring," Eve said, still yawning.

"It's an action movie," Jack said.

"Yeah, but the special effects are crappy. I mean, we could do all that stuff and so much more. That bus explosion could've been so much bigger. Zane showed me how to create really good bombs with scrap materials, and that puny blast was so amateur. The bad guy's supposed to be a demolition expert, right? Then what's up with the lame fireworks?"

Jack looked at her with an amused look on his face. "These are ordinaries making the movies. You've got to give them credit for what they can do. Remember that stupid documentary they made on the Coming and all of us transgenics? It was hilarious, with some Playboy woman trying to be mom."

"Did you see that bus explosion?" a wide-eyed guy asked from the seat next to Eve. "That was beyooonndd cool. Dude, it was rocking. Did you just see that?"

"No Loser, I paid twelve dollars to come to the theater and stare at the damn floor," Eve said.

The man recoiled as if she had just burned him and proceeded to watch the rest of the movie in silence.

"You're a little bitchy today," Jack commented. "You okay?"

"No," she said honestly. "I feel like my body's burning up. I'm really warm." _And having strange thoughts. _She just noticed how good Jack looked, even in the darkness of the theater.

He reached his hand out to touch her forehead and the heat intensified about a thousand times. Eve froze in realization.

_I'm in heat!

* * *

_

A/N: Looks like Eve has hit puberty. snickers I bet she wishes she could be like normal girls and just get her period, instead of going into her first heat. LOL Please give me feedback to let me know you're still interested. And for all of you anonymous reviewers, don't let the fact that I can't reply to you anymore put you off on reviewing. I've noticed that all the reviews have dropped in my stories, so even if you're anonymous, please put in your e-mail and I'll get back to you.

Thanks everyone and please give me some ideas! –aod78


	4. Heat Wave

A/N: Hey everyone! Look, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated. I can't say how sorry I am for taking so long, but my teachers have been giving me a few different projects for EVERY SINGLE WEEK and I haven't really had time to update.

Please review and give me your thoughts and ANY idea that goes through your mind for this fic. I'm running out and I don't want this to become boring, so anything you've got to say would be really appreciated. Sorry again for the delay. -angelofdarkness78

* * *

Eve gripped the chair's handles so hard that her knuckles turned white, and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She felt fevered and her body tingled with anticipation, for what she didn't want to know or find out. The movie was now completely forgotten and an endless drone to her ears. Now, the only senses she possessed were her sense of smell and sight, and what she was feeling right now nearly drove her up the wall.

"Eve?" Jack asked, seriously concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No," she managed to say hoarsely. At the sound of his voice, disturbing thoughts made their way into her mind, and she gripped her hair trying to clear them.

"Go away," she muttered to herself, in form of a prayer. "Go away, go away, go away, go away."

Jack looked confused, and reached out to grab her arm. "Eve?"

"No!" she yelled, snatching her arm back.

"Shh," someone from the audience said.

"Eve?" Jack repeated.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled, losing control of her faculties. Her mind was still screaming at her, telling her to snap out of it, but the voice was growing more distant by the minute and replaced with a fierce need for affection.

"Uh, Eve?" Jack asked hesitantly, as her hand snaked up his shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

He couldn't understand why she was acting that way. While he watched her lick her lips, some thoughts his mother wouldn't have approved of crossed his mind, but he pushed them away and focused on her behaviour.

"Jack, do you ever think about me?" she purred.

_Well, this is different, _he thought.

"In what way?" he asked guardedly.

Someone in the audience shrieked as a car in the movie blew up, and Eve temporarily returned to normal. She stood up frantically and charged out of the theater, desperate to get away from all males, especially Jack. She moaned when she caught sight of the man at the concession stand, and then the ticket vendor, but shielded her eyes and ran to a payphone, hitting it on the side like Max had taught her to. She dialed Max's cell phone in lightning speed, and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her to pick up.

"Eve? What's going on?"

_Shit. Jack._

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at him. "Go away!"

He looked nervously at the inquiring stares from the people around them.

"That time of the month," he said, laughing weakly. "Mood swings." Then he walked over to her quickly. "What's gotten into you?"

Eve watched his lips move but didn't quite catch the words coming out of them. She observed in fascination as beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

"Wanna get a room?" she heard him ask. She frowned.

"What?"

"I said, why did you leave so soon?" he repeated.

"Oh," she said distractedly. She heard someone on the other line pick up. _YES!_

"Max!" she yelled into the receiver. "I need you to come get me now!"

"What's wrong Eve?" Max asked worriedly. "Are you okay? Are you having a seizure?"

"No, I'm…" she froze, feeling another heat wave hit her. Things were getting hazy again, but she willed herself to focus.

_Which is a hard thing to do when I can smell Jack right next to me._

"You're what?" Max asked. "Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I'm in heat," she whispered, so low that Jack couldn't hear her. Apparently, neither could Max.

"What was that sweetie?" Max asked. "Speak up."

She couldn't. She felt feverish again and the teenage boy speaking on a cell phone 3 feet away was looking good. So was the one coming out of the washroom.

The washroom.

The phone slipped from her sweaty hand and she bolted for the woman's washroom, barricading herself in. She made sure it was locked securely and sank down against the door in relief. A moment later, she stood and splashed her face with cold water. For a second she felt okay, and then her whole body was on fire again.

_So much for that._

She heard a knock on the door.

"Want to get down with me?" a mature man's voice said through the door.

"Definitely," she murmured. Seeing how strange a question that was, she tried to clear her hazy mind once again.

"Miss?" The voice repeated. "It's security."

"I'm fine!" she called out, in a shrill, high-pitched squeaky voice that was unlike her own. She heard the man's steps retreat and then Jack's voice.

"Eve? Mom's coming to get us. Are you okay?"

_Unless wanting to jump your bones is okay, then yeah, I'm fine, _she thought.

"How far away is she?" she asked.

"Mom said 5 minutes," Jack answered.

"Good."

"I think we should mate," Jack said.

"What?" Eve said.

"I think we ruined their date," he said.

"Right. Sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he said. "Wanna let me in?"

"No!" she said. "No, you stay out there."

"Why?"

_Because then I won't have to rip your favourite shirt._

"Just because," she answered. The comment, however, had created a nice scene in her head and she closed her eyes.

"Eve?" Jack called out for what seemed like the hundredth time. Her eyes snapped open and she compelled herself to stop the hallucinations.

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be okay," he said.

"I know," she said, trying to convince herself. It wasn't that she would have minded making out with Jack. Quite on the contrary. But she didn't want it to be because of her whacked out genes.

2 minutes passed, and she felt the heat grow again. She splashed more water on her face and almost cried out in relief when she heard Max's voice through the door.

"It's alright Eve," she said. "Open the door. I think I know why you're hiding in there."

Tentatively, she unlatched the door. She stepped out and Max gave her a little hug. She saw Jack out of the corner of her eye holding Eva and staring at her, but she made herself look away. The amused look on his face told her that Max had explained to him what was going on.

"Let's get you home," Max said.

"Where's dad?" Jack asked, following them out.

"I didn't think he should be around here," Max said pointedly, and Eve flushed. They got into the car Max and Alec had bought when Eva was born and Jack buckled Eva into her little car seat. They both sat on opposite sides of Eva and Max pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't worry hon," she said, looking into the rearview mirror. "It'll be over in 24 hours."

"I want it to be over now," she whined. Max chuckled.

"I know how you're feeling. I remember my first heat, and I wasn't as lucky as you were," Max said. What had happened was pretty clear in her tone.

Eve pressed a cold soft drink that Max had thoughtfully brought along to her head and let it cool her off a little bit. She was still boiling but knowing that Max was there to help her made her feel better.

_At least nothing happened before she got there. Or was happening when she got there. _She shuddered. _That would have been awkward._

Eva looked between her brother and the girl who sat beside her, and formulated a plan. The wheels in her head turning, Eva grabbed her sacred teddy bear and threw it on the bottom of the car. Eve and Jack predictably moved to grab the bear and give it back to her, but their hands brushed while picking up the bear and Eva watched as Eve's face turned a nice rosy shade of pink. Eva giggled in delight and clapped her pudgy hands together as Eve's eyes dilated. 

"Kissy!" Eva shrieked, and Max snapped her head around, slapping her son's head before he could do anything. "Sit back," she ordered.

Eve let out a sigh at the close call, and grabbed the pop can to press against her forehead. Unfortunately, her body temperature was so high that it had heated the can and it was no longer helping. So she distracted herself by counting the number of clouds in the sky.

Eva fumed at her mother's interruption, squeezing her little teddy bear's face in frustration. Out of the ideas for the moment, she resigned herself to poking her brother.

* * *

"Everyone okay?" Alec asked as they entered the apartment.

"They're fine," Max said. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" Alec reiterated. He glanced at Jack. "Whose son are you?"

"Very funny dad," Jack said. "I wasn't affected at all."

"How is that possible?" Alec wondered.

"Must be his immaturity level," Max said. "I never thought I'd ever say this, but thank God he takes after you."

"See? I always knew you'd appreciate me eventually," he said, kissing his wife and then Eva on the top of her head. She chuckled as she handed Eva over to him, and then she grabbed Eve and her car keys.

"I thought I'd bring her over to Cindy's, where there aren't any guys around," Max said.

"Good idea," Alec said. "Hey. You guys can even play Scrabble. That's always interesting."

Max rolled her eyes at his antics and left, thinking about her own previous heats and the Scrabble games she had played with Original Cindy. Needless to say, they were never boring.

"I'm going to watch TV with your sister," Alec said, picking up the remote and settling in comfortably. "Come sit."

"No thanks," Jack said, heading to his room. Once he was lying in his bed, he recalled the thoughts he had had about Eve back in the movie theater and about how worried he had been. The memories made his face redden.

_I was just affected by her pheromones. Not enough to lose control, but enough to have bad thoughts._

He wouldn't let himself think about the alternative. He wouldn't let himself know that he wasn't affected enough to even have those uncalled thoughts.

Because that would be admitting that he liked her.

A lot.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this. I know it's been a while, but your feedback and ideas would be so greatly appreciated. I'm running out of ideas for this fic, and if you don't want it wrapped up in the next two chapters or so, then please give me some inspiration. I'm sorry for sounding needy and obsessive about reviews, but I really do want to know what you think. :)

Thanks everyone and hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Little Problems

A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm really sorry. I've just been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and feedback is always appreciated! For anyone who's interested, you might enjoy my other MA story, "Love Can Be Found Anywhere, Even In Hell," and even though it's lengthy I'm pretty sure you'll like it. Also, please check out my forum and have fun!

* * *

Eve sighed as she flipped through the channels disinterestedly. Her eyes barely registered the shows as her mind wandered to the past 20 hours, where Max had forced her to stay at Original Cindy's until most of her heat wore off. Original Cindy had left about an hour before for a date with one of her "lickety-chicks" as she called them, so Eve was stuck in the boring apartment with 10 different channels and Eva, who sat by her feet without saying a word. It disturbed her that Eva was being so quiet, particularly because she seemed to be thinking intensely. The baby always seemed to be up to something, and it unnerved her.

"Eva? Are you okay?" she asked her. Eve checked her watch: it was almost 9 pm. _Time for her to go to bed._

"All right, kiddo. Sleepy time." She reached down to pick her up but Eva scurried away at lightning speed, and Eve scowled. Eva grinned widely at her and blurred away from her grasp once more when Eve tried to grab her. Eve furrowed her brow and stood up, staring down the baby.

"Eva," she said in a warning tone. "Be good."

"Don't want sleep," Eva said slowly. Eve let out a breath before trying again.

"Please?" she asked. "Be good." At Eva's resolute face, Eve blurred forward in another attempt to catch her, but she was too smart and too fast, and so Eve received a nice greeting from the dining table. She rubbed her head and glared at the baby, who laughed hysterically in her face and blurred away, barely missing Eve's outstretched hands. Eve groaned, and then finally got up and picked up the phone. Her fingers dialed a number from memory and she tapped her foot impatiently until she heard the line being picked up.

"Yup?"

Hearing Jack's voice made her flush, remembering her reaction to him in the movie theater and their close call, but she cleared all wrong thoughts from her head. Two feet away from her, Eva cocked her head to the side, an idea occurring to her.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I have a problem, and…"

Eve gasped as she felt someone tackle her from behind and she smacked into the side of the couch, hissing at the impact. Before she even had time to open her eyes, she found herself flying onto the floor with a shriek, and finally she saw her miniaturized attacker slamming the phone down. Eva smiled at her.

"No sleep."

Giving up, Eve shook her head and let herself rest on the floor.

* * *

"Eve? Eve!"

Met with the abrupt sound of a ring tone, Jack grabbed his jacket and ran out in blind panic. The Familiars and Manticore weren't a threat anymore, but there were still some Ordinaries who hated them and thought of them as an affront to nature. If they had caught Eve sleeping, they certainly would be capable to catch her by surprise.

Remembering that his little sister was with her, he pushed himself to run faster, and burst out of the lobby door like a maniac. Spotting a taxicab a block away, he pulled the passenger out and gave the shocked driver a steady look.

"Drive."

* * *

"Eve!"

Jack expertly picked the lock and let himself in, taking in the state of the room. There were several chairs overturned, and Original Cindy's favourite vase sat precariously on the edge of a coffee table, but neither Eve nor his sister were anywhere to be seen.

"Eve?" he called again.

"Over here," a weary voice called out. He followed the sound and he chuckled. Eve was lying down on her back, sprawled across the living room floor with Eva sitting on her stomach with an impish look on her face, sucking her thumb innocently.

"I should have figured," he said.

"This baby is the devil incarnate," Eve stated, pointing to Eva.

"I know." He plopped down beside the two of them on the floor and looked at Eva. "That sweet 'I didn't do anything' look isn't gonna work here, baby sister."

Eva stuck her tongue out at him and scampered off Eve in search of her teddy bear, leaving the two of them alone.

"Mista Bear," she called, going into Cindy's room.

"You okay?" Jack asked sympathetically.

"No. Got a ton of bruises," she moaned, gesturing to her face.

"Been there, done that." Nevertheless, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead, where the skin was quickly turning purple. Her cheeks reddened slightly, but she didn't comment on the gesture.

"I guess we'll just have to rent that movie," he said after a moment.

"Huh?"

"The movie. We never got a chance to finish it. You know… because you were trying to jump me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, stop it. You have serious problems. I wasn't trying to jump you. I was in heat. I can't be held accountable for that."

"True," he conceded. "But I still think you like me."

"Get over yourself," she said offhandedly. "You might be able to charm all those other bimbos but not me."

He frowned, genuinely curious. "I know. Why?"

Surprised by the question, Eve just stared at him blankly. Obviously embarrassed, Jack turned his head away. "Forget it."

He stood up. "I better go see what trouble Eva's up to now."

"Hey Jack?"

He stopped and half-turned. "Yeah?"

"You're right. I do like you. But if you ever tell anyone I admitted that, I will skin you alive."

Jack grinned. "Got it."

* * *

"I don't know why we're even here," Max grumbled.

"Because we need a vacation. Just you, me, the kids and Eve. It'll be fun, Maxie. I heard Hawaii's really nice around this time," Alec said. His eyes took on a glass look. "I can just imagine the hula girls…" He caught the look she was giving him. "Who completely disappear from my mind when my beautiful Maxie in a hot bikini shows up." He paused thoughtfully. "Though if you accidentally forget your bikini at home, I won't object to skinny-dipping as long as the children are out of view."

She lowered her head in mock sadness. "I'm never going to stop wondering whose DNA they put in you to give you that one-track mind. Einstein for your brains, Brad Pitt for your looks…"

"Brad Pitt!" Alec shouted. "I'm seriously offended! I'm way better looking them him! And as for my one-track mind, they didn't need to put any specific DNA in me. I'm a man, so as our dear friend Sketchy says, 'we either think about work, work, work, or we think about sex, sex, sex.' You can't really blame me. I'm a prisoner of my genes."

"Keep your voice down, Alec," Max hushed, noticing the stares of the other people waiting in line with their flying documents.

"Would you two shut up!" an old woman covered in expensive jewelry complained.

"Look granny, if you don't like us then go away," Max said irritably.

"We really need to work on your people skills," Alec said under his breath. Max turned back to him.

"How are we supposed to pay for these tickets anyways?" Max asked. The old woman's number was called, and as she moved away Alec craftily picked her pocket. He smirked when he showed her the amount of bills in his hand.

"Problem solved."

Max sighed again when she saw the numbers being called.

"We're number 115, and they're only at 45. This is going to take forever, Alec."

Alec checked his watch and looked around. "Want to go make out in the janitor's closet until our number's called?"

"Do you ever stop thinking about dirty stuff?" she asked. Glancing again at the number on her ticket, she nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"Well, you're all set," the redhead behind the desk said, showing off her pearly whites. "We'll mail your passports in about a week. But if you need anything, _anything_ at all, just call us and ask for Maureen. Okay?"

"Thanks," Alec said, turning Max away before she could bite the other woman's head off.

* * *

"Anything," Max imitated in a replica of the woman's voice. "Anything at all. That bitch better be happy she was standing behind a counter."

"You know, Maxie, when I married you, I never figured you for the jealous type," Alec teased. "Though it does boost my ego."

"And what were you doing?" Max accused. "You were flirting right back."

"No, I wasn't, Maxie."

"Yeah, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yeah, you were."

"Max, seriously, I wasn't. I'm not as stupid as I may seem. You're a very intimidating woman, you know, even if you are smaller than me."

Max grinned at him. "Damn straight."

"I'm just glad you have no more denial issues. I thought we would never get through those."

"Alec, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Be quiet."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's not my best chapter, but I'm running out of ideas, so any that you may have would be great. This chapter was sort of like what happened in "Gill Girl", as many of you may have noticed. I still hope everyone's enjoying this fic. Feedback's always welcome! angelofdarkness78 


	6. Plane Ride

A/N: Yes, in case any of you were wondering I AM alive. :P I'm very sorry that it's taken me half a year to update. I never intended to take so long, but I've been focusing more on my other fic "Love Can Be Found Anywhere, Even In Hell". You should check it out because I think you'll like it. Anyways, I promise I'm going to finish this fic no matter what. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

The ride was taking an excruciatingly long time in Jack's mind, and the novelty of riding in an airplane for the first time quickly wore off. Now his boredom was catching up with him, and not even eyeing the leggy air stewardesses interested him any longer.

Max clenched her teeth, trying not to let her frustration show. "No sweetie, not yet."

Jack nodded, and drummed his fingers on the side of his chair. Looking out of the plane's window, he tried to see past the clouds down to the land below. He frowned as he realized that even his enhanced eyesight couldn't make out anything, so sat back in his chair for a moment before experimenting with the lights and buttons overhead.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Eve hissed irritably. "It's driving me insane."

He shot her a quick glance and tried to focus on the movie that was playing on the miniature screen in front of him. A moment later, he started tapping his knee and singing under his breath.

"I've been sitting in an airplane, all the livelong day. I've been sitting in an airplane, just to get to Hawayay…"

"Hawayay?" Eve looked at him strangely and he shrugged.

"Had to make it rhyme with day." He continued to sing and to play with the buttons on his armrest. Eve rubbed her temple, desperate for a little bit of silence. She couldn't understand people who actually _liked_ flying. The constant turbulence nauseated her and made her uneasy. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth as the plane shook for a moment, then steadied.

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Hawaii in approximately 40 minutes. We will be expecting some turbulence as we land, so please fasten your seatbelts, even if you're resting. Thank you and we hope you have enjoyed your trip."

"More turbulence?" Eve groaned. "Great."

"Max," Alec said, his fingers pinching his nose. "Eva needs changing."

"Well, there's a changing table right up there at the front," she replied, pointing.

"Great," he said, placing Eva in her arms. "Go ahead."

Max glared at him and Eva began to cry, so he hastily picked her up before the other passengers could complain. As soon as he held her, the waterworks stopped.

"Seems like she wants _you_ to change her." Max grinned at him, and this time it was Alec's turn to glare. Eva wasn't the most cooperative when he had tried to change her in the past. The last time, she had grabbed the baby powder and sprinkled it all over him.

"Dada," Eva cooed, curling her arms around his neck. Alec sighed and picked up the baby bag.

"Come on, kiddo. People are gonna start thinking that someone released a poisonous gas."

He made his way to the front, and with one hand opened up the baby table, placing her on it gently. She lay down obediently, watching her father as he rummaged through the bag for a clean diaper. He missed the gleam in her eye as he unwrapped her dirty diaper and cleaned her up.

Eva spied a stewardess heading their way moving a table full of drinks, and as Alec moved to put a clean diaper on her, she jumped, landing neatly on the tray. The contents of the tray crashed to the floor as she gurgled happily, her nude backside flashing the plane.

"Eva! Come back here!" Alec ran after her down the aisle, bumping into several people on their way back from the washroom.

Eva squealed as Alec jumped to grab her, and she jumped off the tray onto a woman sitting in the middle row. The woman screamed, batting at Eva who grabbed her necklace and promptly jumped to the next person like a monkey.

"Max!" Alec yelled. "A little help here?"

Max jumped out of her seat, racing down the opposite aisle to catch up with Eva.

"You know this is your fault!" Alec shouted.

"MY fault? How do you figure?"

"You're the one with running away issues!"

"And you're the delinquent! I think it's safe to say that she gets her bad attitude from you."

"This coming from the woman who beats me up when she's pissed, which is oh – 98 of the time."

"I always have good reasons to beat you up, though."

"Sure, like when your hormone levels are high or it's your weird type of foreplay," he muttered under his breath though his attempt at not being hear was futile. She shot him a death look and then froze as she felt something brush by her feet. Her body tensed, and then she lunged at the miniature figure on the ground, grunting as her body crashed into a nearby seat. She hissed when she tasted a little blood on her lip, and gingerly pushed herself up.

"You okay, babe?" Alec asked sincerely. He put his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Why do I put up with you?" she mumbled grumpily.

"Because I'm dashingly handsome and you like it when I do this." He proceeded to nip her ear, and her angry look faded away.

Jack looked away disgustedly, pretending to gag. "Great. My baby sister causes chaos on a plane and my parents make out in front of over a hundred people. My life sucks."

"Boo!"

Eva landed neatly in Jack's lap and smiled at him, putting on an innocent face.

"You're not getting away that easily you little devil," he said. She continued to look at him adoringly, and his attention was so focused on her that he didn't notice her unbuckling his and Eve's seatbelts and knotting them together. As soon as she was finished, she jumped up and over onto the next seat.

"For the love of Mike! Can't someone go on a comfortable plane ride without being attacked by infant rascals? You know, you remind me of this reprobate I used to have working for me. Little Missy always thought she could just go around, do whatever she wanted without any consequences. And her idiotic friends like that Nubian princess and that ratty-haired moron would always cover for her. They don't work for me anymore, no sirree."

Max and Alec froze in shock, recognizing the owner of the voice. Their eyes widened in horror.

"NORMAL?"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now landed in Hawaii. It is 25 degrees, and very sunny. We hope that you have had a pleasant ride and that you will ride with us again."

"Pleasant ride?" Eve snorted. "Right." She stretched, arching her back in a catlike manner, and Jack couldn't help but watch every movement. He shook his head, frowning at the disturbing thoughts.

_This is Eve. I grew up with her. She's like family. _He breathed out. _I need air. _

In his haste to get up, he didn't realize that his belt was tied to Eve's, and so he was yanked back sharply, banging into her chin.

"Sorry," he apologized, acutely aware of her fruity scent. He struggled to get up, but the knot wouldn't come undone.

"Let me do it," Eve said. She awkwardly put her hands in the space between them, trying to undo the knot with her adept fingers against his back. A minute later they were loose, and Jack almost regretted the loss of contact. They stared at each other awkwardly before Jack realized he was still sitting on her. He jumped up and noticed Eve's searching gaze, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by Normal.

"There you go sweetie pie. Oh, look how cute you are! Yes you are! Oh, yes you're such a cutie pie!"

Eva looked up at Normal and then to Jack, her look clearly asking who the insane man was.

"Did you like the ride?" Normal clucked. "It was fun riding with Uncle Normal, wasn't it?"

_Uncle Normal?_

"Do you think it's safe to let her be with him?" Max whispered. "When Jack was a baby, he started saying 'bip bip bip' after only an hour with him."

"Well, look at it this way. She's already got your attitude so she can't get much worse," Alec said.

"Don't ever say that. Every time you say that, things _will_ get worse. And I do _not_ have attitude problems!"

"I see the denial issues are back." He sighed. "And here I thought we were finally over that bump in the road."

He retrieved their carry-on luggage from the overhead compartment and set it down. "Alright kids, let's get going. We've got to check into the hotel early."

"Swim?" Eva asked hopefully. Max took Eva from Normal's arms.

"Yes honey, there's a swimming pool."

Jack's mind suddenly flashed to an image of Eve in a bikini. His cheeks flushed and got even redder when he realized Eve was staring at him.

"You going to stand in the middle of the aisle all day, or are you actually gonna move?"

"Sorry," he said hoarsely. He scowled when he counted the number of times he had said sorry to her that day. _Why should I say sorry? It's her fault. She's making me feel weird._

As he moved out of her way so that she could take her carry-on from Alec, his eyes fell on her lower backside and he gulped.

_This is going to be a long trip._

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's a little on the short side, but I really wanted to get something out. Please R&R, and any feedback and ideas at all are appreciated! – angelofdarkness78 


	7. Encounter

A/N: I realize it has been WAY too long since I last updated, and I thank all of you for waiting patiently, but I've recently

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, or any of its affiliates. They all belong to James Cameron. If I did own this, Alec and I would be married. ;p

A/N: I realize it has been a very long time since I last updated. About a year, in fact. However, I have become very ill in the past year, and will likely remain that way for a long time. Despite this, I do not want to abandon this fic, so I ask you to please be patient with updates. They may be few and far in-between, but I do intend to finish this. For those who have stuck with this, thanks a lot. It is greatly appreciated.

And now, on with the mayhem.

* * *

Alec whistled as he took in the surroundings of the hotel. A plush, red carpet was under his feet, several chandeliers hung from the ceiling, their crystals casting prisms of light across the room, and luxurious, black leather sofas and armchairs were arranged in a corner of the lobby. There were several paintings on the walls, and Alec smiled as he zoomed in on one and saw the artist's title: _Joshua #627_.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

He turned to find a woman smiling brilliantly at him, young, chestnut hair streaked liberally with intense red highlights. A low growl sounded from beside him as he felt Max approach.

"Yes, actually." He smiled pleasantly at her, aware of Max's watchful eyes. "I made a reservation. Under the name McDowell?"

The woman, noticing Max's possessive posture, smiled a little less invitingly and slipped behind the counter to check the computer. After a moment of scrolling, she looked up.

"Ah, yes. Here it is. McDowell." She grabbed two card keys and handed them to him. "Room 34. Just go down that hall to the left, keep walking until you see the intersection right where the pool is, then make a right."

"Thank you." He flashed her another smile and took Max's hand, who rewarded him with a smile of her own.

"You know, I think you were right about the vacation," Max said. "It was something we should have done years ago."

Alec put on a look of mock surprise. "I'm sorry. Did you just say that I was right? I must not have cleaned my ears properly. Can you repeat that?"

"Shut up, smartass." She was still smiling though. "Hurry up guys," she called back to Eve and Jack. "Let's put our junk in the rooms so that we can do some sightseeing." She frowned when she got only grunts as a response, and saw the two walking as far apart as possible from each other. She opened her mouth to comment, but she clamped it shut as she caught a snatch of an argument up ahead.

"No, you listen to me. I am not sharing a room with this reprobate. I demand that you find me another room."

"Sir, please – "

"Yeah! I'm not sharing a room with that reprobate either… even though I don't know what a reprobate is."

Alec groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. Of all the hotels Normal picks, it has to be the one we're staying in."

"Well, he's probably hoping to catch you shirtless in the pool or something," Max teased.

"That's nasty."

The voices grew louder as they neared the arguing pair. Alec's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the man standing next to Normal.

"Hey!" Jack said suddenly. "It's Sketchy! What's he doing here?"

"Got me," Alec muttered. "Not that I mind seeing him, but you'd think someone's put out a memo that we were going on vacation and staying in this exact hotel."

"Smechy!" Eva giggled, smacking her hands together happily. Alec stared at the infant in his arms. "Well, at least someone's happy."

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened, but we have no other available rooms other than this one –" The bellhop wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, not knowing how to fix the situation.

"Well, Mister, you better find one! Because there is no way that I am sharing with him, no sirree," Normal retorted.

"Alec, sweetheart," Max whispered. "We've got adjoining suites. How about I stay with the kids in one, and you and Normal can share the other one?"

Alec glared at her and she smiled back sweetly. "Just a suggestion, honey."

"Max! Alec!" Sketchy had finally caught sight of them, and waved enthusiastically. "Hey guys! What are you doing here? You brought the whole family, huh?" He raised his hand in a high five and Jack slapped it. "How's it going, buddy?"

"Pretty good," Jack replied.

"Have you seen any cute girls that you like yet?" he asked, nudging him slyly.

A crimson blush made its way up his neck as he thought of Eve, standing a few feet behind him. He shrugged noncommittally, and Sketchy chuckled.

"You know, when I was about your age, I was a total babe magnet," he told him confidentially. "Chicks totally dug me, and I had a crazy time keeping them away. Right Max?"

Normal snorted and rolled his eyes. Max, grinning, didn't fail to support his claim.

"Yeah, sure, Sketch. You were the man." Even Alec had trouble suppressing his laughter for that one.

"Sir?" The bellhop was standing awkwardly during the whole exchange, obviously wishing he were elsewhere. "About the room, sir? I am terribly sorry, but if you could be so good as to excuse us and consider sharing this room, I'm certain we can work out some sort of arrangement and compensation for your trouble."

Normal sighed, and reluctantly took the key to the room. "I'm not pleased about this, but fine. And you," he said, pointing at Sketchy, "you are going to have to follow many rules. Now get my luggage and bring it in. Bip, bip, bip." He walked inside, leaving his suitcases for Sketchy to bring inside.

Sketchy grit his teeth. "If he says bip, bip, bip one more time, I may be forced to commit suicide." Nevertheless, he grabbed the luggage and hauled it into the room. "See you guys later. You know, if living with Normal doesn't kill me first." The door shut behind him.

Alec had an amused expression on his face. "Who would've imagined Normal and Sketchy living for a couple of days in the same room together?"

"Tell me about it," Max said. I think the only person Normal would have minded being with is you. It would be perfect. He could dream about rubbing body oil all over you while his gladiator was sleeping right next to him. And then…" Her eyes danced with mischief at the glare he sent her way.

"Don't ever, _ever_, bring that up again." He shuddered. "I still have nightmares."

She twitched her lips and moved closer to him coyly. "Well, if you want, I could show you what my dreams are like later." Alec's eyebrows rose way up, and Jack made a gagging sound.

"Please. I don't want to hear my parentals talking about doing the nasty. It's disgusting," he said, nose wrinkled. "Plus, you guys are like, old."

"Old?" Alec said, offended. "Are you kidding? I'm still in my prime. Look at my butt!"

Jack shot him a look, and Eve giggled. Eva, still nestled in her father's arms, observed the two, and then held out her arms for Eve. She made grabby motions with her fingers, letting Alec know that she wanted her to hold her. He obligingly passed her to Eve's arms.

"Maxie, we should get the stuff to the room. But the kids don't have to come. Do you guys want to look around?" Alec asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Great," Max said. "Meet you in the lobby in say… an hour?" Alec whispered something in her ear, and her eyes widened. "Maybe two?"

"That's fine," Eve said, shifting the baby from one hand to another.

"Thanks for watching her Eve," Alec said, before hustling Max down the hall.

Jack and Eve stood there, looking uneasily at each other. Finally, Jack motioned towards the pool. "I think I'll go check it out. You can go to the shopping area, if you want." He started to move away, but Eva started bawling uncontrollably. As soon as he stepped closer, she stopped. He repeated the gesture, with the same results.

"Huh. I guess she wants us to stick together," Eve said slowly. Jack look up and their gaze caught. After a moment, he broke the stare, heat spreading to his face.

"I guess so," he muttered. Vaguely, this situation seemed familiar.

_During the time he had left Jack had started crying again, but as soon as Alec entered the room he quieted down._

"_I guess he wants both of us in the room," Max remarked._

Jack shook his head, ridding himself of the faded memory. He regarded Eva curiously, from her little toes to the scheming smile on her face.

_I wonder what you're up to baby sister, _he thought. Turning to Eve, he said, "So, where do you wanna go?"

She shrugged. "We could still go to the pool. Eva has that little floating ring to keep her up, and besides, didn't you say that she was starting to learn to swim?"

"Uh huh." Jack instantly regretted mentioning the pool as a thought entered his mind. _Eve and swimming. Eve wearing a bikini._ His face flamed red hot at that. _Whatever. I grew up with Eve. She's practically like my sister. Right?_

He realized that she was saying something. "This is really great," she was saying. "I'll finally be able to make some use of that new swimsuit I got last month."

Jack gulped as the images once again flooded his head.

He was so screwed.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. Another chapter done. Finally. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought, so please review. I'm always looking for a way to improve my writing.


End file.
